Fox Fyre
by Ari The Fox
Summary: Narumi, a young girl is always abused by the villagers, but you know that. what you did not know, was her love for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and how he becomes her father ((rated T to begin with for blood, sexual innuendos, Hidan, and Hidan.))
1. Father

Six years after the Kyuubi attack

Narumi lay in a pool of her own blood. She never blamed the Kyuubi for her plight; she understood that since she was born on the night of the kyuubi attack the villagers thought she was the demon. But she didn't blame the great beast, king of demons. She actually looked up to him. She had always wanted his power.

Narumi opened her eyes and looked around, she was in a sewer with ankle deep water, but she wasn't wet, she looked down seeing her reflection, a sallow cheeked tiny girl with messy red hair and round cerulean eyes looked back at her. She shook her head what happened to her wounds? The next she looked up she was before a large cage with 'seal' on the front.

"**What do you need human?" **Low and behold, her hero, Kyuubi no Kitsune, stood before her.

"Kurama…" Narumi said awed.

**"Shut up brat. I don't really care; I hope you die just as much as this god forsaken village." **Kurama hissed. Narumi snapped her mouth shut, and glared,

"Are you really an asshole?" Narumi growled back, Kurama sat up in surprise, "Really I had hoped that the villagers had been wrong… You are my hero. Or… you were. I loved you, I wanted to be as strong as you, but I guess they were right. You are just a cruel destructive prick." Narumi sneered and disappeared from Kurama's presence.

When Narumi woke up, she found a scarred chunin leaning over her,

"Please… don't hurt me anymore." She sighed.

"No, Narumi-hime, its Iruka sensei, remember? The Hokage talked to me about how the villagers treat you, you are going to come stay with me." Iruka smiled and painfully lifted her up.

"Thank you."

"Oh kami, how are you still alive? " he gasped seeing her clothing drip blood off the edges.

"I… heal fst then pretend to be dead so they'll leave me alone…" narumi explained, then curled unto Iruka's chest and fell back asleep.

She woke in her mindscape again, this time Kurama was in a human henge that was about six foot two and had messy red hair and a goatee, wearing red and black ripped grunge clothing.. His face looked sorrowful as he walked up to the bars and reched through to Narumi.

**"Narumi, I am sorry." **He sighed **"I have never known a human to care about a demon like me. To prove my sorrow, I would like to gift you with fox magic." **

"What is that?" the ever forgiving Narumi said.

**"Animal magic is what the Sage of Six Paths derived Jutsu from. There is Tanuki, Cat, Turtle, Monkey, Beetle, Slug, Horse, Bull and Fox."**

"One for each tailed beast." Narumi smiled.

**"Yes." **Kurama smiled proudly.

"What do I need to do?"

**"You need to rip a bit of the seal off so I can speak with you always. Then you need to come in here." **Kurama said.

"Alright." The ever trusting Narumi obliged. She reached up and tore off a corner of the seal and walked in. Kurama embraced her and blue fire rose around them,

**"This is Fox Fyre. The basis of Fox Magic. You will still be able to use normal Jutsu, but I suggest you only do popwerful ones since you have such large chakra reserves. I can even teach you some."** Kurama smiled down at her.

"Thank you, Tou-san." She snuggled into his chest, and for the first time in forever, Kurama felt a warmth in his heart.


	2. Kick-Ass Naru

Narumi lived with Iruka from that night on, Kurama became her father. She made good friends with the Hyuugas.

Narumi had sparred Hinata in class, and the smaller timid girl had mustered up the courage to ask her why her chakra was dormant. They became best friends. One day Neji had the nerve to tell them that they could never succeed because that was their fate. Narumi challenged him, and he closed her tenketsu, and as he was walking away smugly she got up and shot another jet of flame at him. The three had been inseparable since.

Today Naumi and Hinata were waiting for the last test to become a genin to begin, the spar. They were talking about boys, but not in the squeally way that the fangirls did.

"I-I guess its Sh-Shino." Hinata stutter had faded greatly since she became friends with Narumi, and only really showed when she was nervous.

"Well tell him! or at least talk to him." Narumi insisted

"N-no!"

"I'll show you how easy it is." Narumi stood,

"Who do you like?" Tenten asked. Neji's team were there to watch since Neji;s cousin was graduating. No one really noticed but Neji leaned in slightly.

"Sasuke." Narumi smiled.

"But hes such an asshole." Tenten cried

"Hes just… well like me. hes alone, so he built up a shell to protect himself." Narumi explained. "I'll show you how easy this is." Narumi stood up, she was easily the prettiest girl in the graduating class. She had waist length blood colored hair and wore a crimson body suit and boots. she had a scroll on one hip and a red fox tail on the other. She walked up to Sasuke and smiled

"Hello Sasuke-san, will you go to get ramen with me after class?"

"No." he grunted without even contemplating it.

"Oh, ok. why?" Narumi asked again, slightly more dejected.

"Because, why would I waste time and energy on a clanless loser like you?"

Narumi couldn't tell whose roar of fury was louder. Neji's or Kurama's.

"You inconsiderate stupid piece of filth! give me one reason not to rip you apart!" Neji roared. he had grabbed Sasuke and slammed him into a tree. everyone had stopped and watched as Neji pulled his hand back, coated in Gyuuken chakra.

"Neji-kun… put the bastard down…" Narumi began to chuckle, her eyes glinted in a scary way, and Neji let the Uchiha who had been frozen in surprise slide back to the base of the tree.

"Narumi vs. Sasuke." Iruka said quietly, "Narumi, if

you-"

"I know Iruka-Ojii, He'll be fine." Narumi waved him off and stepped into the sparring circle. she got into her Flying fox Claw stance and waited.

"Are you going to forfeit Teme?" she sneered. the raven Uchiha stood and entered the circle. Iruka yelled "Begin" it was still, until Narumi cried out:

"Fox Fyre: Level Two, Whip! Fox Fyre: Level Four, Armor!" two lengths of blue fire extended like whips from her hands, and her body became encased in the same blue flames. Sasuke frowned, the only jutsu he knew was too powerful for such a small area. He had waited too long, Sasuke had one of the tendrils of fire wrapped around his arm. he went with it when it pulled and his fist connected with Narumi's face. she hissed as her head snapped back, the split that opened on her face healed almost instantly. she reeled her head back, and connected it with Sasuke's face. he cried out and stumbled back. she immediately reached out grabbed him and pulled him into a crushing embrace.

"Fox Fyre: Fevel five, Armor!" as the heat of the flames increased and he screamed bloody murder.

"Narumi! thats enough, you won." Iruka yelled.

"Sorry Ojji, I got carried away." she shrugged and dropped the burned boy, and walked back to her friends, there were no cheers, Hinata had gone pale, Neji had closed his eyes and Lee had turned a little green.

"U-Umi-chan you shouldn't l-lose control like that." Hinata whispered.

"Yeah didnt you say you wanted to protect the hidden leaf? It's not helpful if you charbroil them all."

"Spose your right Lee." Narumi shrugged.

They were given their headbands, and Hinata tied hers around her throat, and Narumi added hers to her foxtail on her hip.

"N-Narumi can I buy you a new Sh-shinobi outfit?"

"Only if I can pick out one for you too!" Narumi purred.

"I-I guess. were shinobi n-now we can dress differently." Hinata giggled.

They get to a shinobi store, the only one that wouldn't kick Narumi out. Hinata made a beeline for the crimson area, Narumi for Lavender, after a few moments they exchanged cloths and went to dressing rooms. Narumi was happy with Hinata's pick, a pair of spandex shorts and a black belly top with a white long coat in the style of the Hokage's cloak but with black fire and a fox embroidered on the back. Naru pulled on a pair of ankle high boots with straps around them and smiled, happy with the outfit. she reconnected her foxtail, scroll and headband to the hips with a black belt, and walked out of the room, Hinata was standing there looking a little uncomfortable in the thigh length shorts and fishnet shirt that Narumi had picked out, Narumi smirked and found a light violet jacket really quick, '

"D-Do I HAVE to wear this Umi?" Hinata asked.

"It's either that or get a tattoo." Narumi laughed. Hinata turned bright red and nodded

"I-I'll wear this."

They went to check out, they had picked up more of the under garments they wore under their coats, and were now leaving with their bags.

"Hey Uzumaki!" Narumi and Hinata turned around to see Sasuke, freshly healed, running up to them,

"What do you want Uchiha?" Narumi asked.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize for what i said, and... I like your outfit." He said.

"Well Uchiha, if you paid attention to more than yourself you would have known I was stronger than you before we sparred." Narumi growled. Sasuke tore his eyes away from her chest and looked at her eyes,

"I am sorry."

"Hey Uchiha keep your eyes to your self." a growl sounded behind the girls, Narumi could tell it was Neji by the sweet smell of the combination of his sweat and his shampoo.

"If you didn't notice Hyuuga, she asked ME out." Sasuke said smugly. Narumi felt a little nervous as she and Hinata were currently between two testosterone raging boys who were taller and physically stronger than them,

"Yeah then she charbroiled you." Neji smirked. Sasuke opened his mouth but by then Narumi couldn't take it anymore so she did the first thing she could think of.

"Neji-kun..." She latched onto his arm and pressed herself against his side "Can we go home, this stupid little boy is annoying! I wanted to teach Hinata more Taijutsu..."

"Wh-er-uh- Sure." Neji's face turned faintly pink, Hinata's turned straight beet red as they turned and walked away from Sasuke, Narumi still plastered to Neji. after a few yards, Narumi leaned over to Hinata,

"Is he gone?" She whispered. Hinata activated her Byakugan and glanced around,

"Y-yes."

"whew," Narumi peeled herself off Neji, and smiled up at him ,"Sorry, I had to use your boy-ness to make that Teme go away."

"N-No problem.. anytime." He mumbled.

They got to the Hyuuga gates and the guards greeted them:

"Hello Princess Hinata, Neji, Miss Uzumaki." The Hyuugas were the only ones who treated narumi well despite her 'furry little problem'.

They entered the training grounds, and Narumi pulled the scroll off her belt, looked around and unsealed it. she performed a minor summoning jutsu, and in a plume of smoke, there was Kurama in his human form. the only reason Narumi could get away with this was because he left the majority of his Chakra in her, and only took enough with when he entered the human world to show he was a reasonably strong male shinobi. and to top it off her fib that he was her father worked as he had a bright red goatee and matching hair,

"Hello Umi-hime." he ruffled her hair, "Nice job on the uchiha earlier." he then shot a nasty look at Neji, who pailed and raised his hands in surrender and fear, knowing why Kurama was glaring at him with such anger: Narumi had touched him.

"Hinata? Neji who is this?" Hiashi.

"Oh hello Hyuuga-san this is my father, Kurama Uzumaki. he's away a lot so he decided to come and help Hinata and I train as a graduation gift!? Narumi bubbled to Hinata's father. Hiasi looked at Kurama, who was easily half a foot taller than Hiashi,

"Why would you want to train my daughter, from a different clan?" Hiashi asked, fll knowing it was a fib, and recognizing Kurama's chakra.

"Well, Naru-hime has told me of how Hinata struggles to learn the Gentle fist, and while I know she must learn that to become the clan head, and me a strong Hyuuga, she is now a shinobi. while our style is not as refined as the Hyuuga's gentle fist it is still effective and will allow Hinata to use her chakra to close the tenketsu while fighting. this would give her an easy way to defend herself as she learns the more refined and advanced form that your clan uses." Kurama explained. Neji's eyes glittered in amusement, knowing that flattery was the best way to get his uncle to do what he wanted.

"It makes sense. carry on, this better not get in the way of your studying, Hinata.  
>Hiashi turned and walked away. he thought to himself as he watched the red haired man and his supposed daughter train with Hinata. if that was the kyuubi why was it a human, and why was it not attacking Konoha?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wow long time no post nee? i had actually almost forgotten this so I worked on it all day yesterday. heads up, I will be working on stories all the time, but I'll only update once a week, since I use a tablet to type, SO I cant copy and paste to FF. **

**-Ari the Fox**


End file.
